(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Some of the currently available information processing apparatuses include an interface configured to connect to a communication network, such as a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), or a transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) network, and an interface configured to connect to a serial communication cable, such as a universal serial bus (USB). Such an information processing apparatus may receive data from a terminal apparatus connected to the TCI/IP network, performs a variety of application programs on the data for predetermined functions. The data exchanged between the terminal apparatus and the information processing apparatus is described in a protocol of a predetermined network. For example, if an application program to be executed on the information processing apparatus is a Web server, the data exchanged therebetween is described in the communication protocol of hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). The information processing apparatus interprets a header portion, described in the HTTP protocol, of the data received via a network interface, and hands the data body portion over to the application program, thereby processing the received data by the application program.